Kids out of the house
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Rudy looses a bet.


Kids out of the house

Disclaimer: captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +16

Warnings: Fluff, romance, hetero

Summary: Rudy looses a bet.

Paring: Mrs. and Mr. Schneider

A.N.: 1. I call Karl's mother Beate.

2. I have wanted to write a fic with this pairing for a long time and now here it is.

3. Marie takes after her mother or her mother takes after Marie.

NOT BETA-ED!

* * *

Kids out of the house

Beate Schneider laid down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. Her foot whipped in tact to a rhythm only she could hear.

Smiling she opened one magazine and flipped through the pages, mentally thanking the German women. national team for winning the European Championship..

Grinning she remembered the shocked face of her husband, when she told him this great news, which meant that he ( and his son, too) had lost the bet.

Whistling she looked at the outfits for the next season.

It wasn't here fault. Really. Why had Rudy to be so arrogant and had to say, that women couldn't play football and would never win the European Championship and if they would, he would be her personal slave for an entire day.

Her grin widened. Now she knew how her daughter always felt when she got her bog brother to do something that he didn't like to do.

She turned over the pages, stopping here and there to read the head lines.

'How good is your sex live?' one article asked.

She looked at it and thought.

The children were not here. Marie had dragged Karl off to Disneyland Paris and there they would remain till Sunday evening, so no one who would disturb their peace was around.

"Rudy, Honey", she called fake sweetly.

Oh, how she loved to have a little bit of power over her husband.

"Yes, my sweet little cherry-muffin?", came the also fake sweet answer through greeted teeth and Rudy stepped next to the couch.

She glanced up at him, realizing again that her husband still looked good in the low sitting black jeans, revealing his nice trained six-packs.

She tried not to smile when she thought what a drama her husband had made, when she had told him her chose of outfit for him today: Playgirl Bunny ( Complete with ears and tail, of course.).

"Would you mix me another one of your non-alcoholically cocktails? Please?", she flattered with her eyelashes, trying to look the picture of pure innocence.

"As you wish , My Lady", he answered and turned around.

She cuddled deeper into her pillow and tired not to stare too obviously at his sexy back-view.

When he was gone, she looked at the article again.

'How good is your sex live?'

"Very. If you ask me:", she mumbled an evil smirk creeping up on her face.

For a brief second she felt sorry for her husband, but then she remembered that he would like it too, so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Here, my little cream-bun", Rudy hold out her cocktail to her ( served on a silver tablet, naturally.).

She grabbed it and took a sip, before she said, "Thank you, my Dear. Now you could do me a favor and make me a bath. Hot and nice and with lots of bubbles."

"As you wish.", Rudy turned around, but she stopped him again, " Oh and after that, you could hang up the laundry", she smiled sweetly at him.

Rudy nodded and walked away.

Beate tried to look the picture of innocence, when she heard her husband coming back down again, but the second he was out in the garden, she jumped up from the couch and sneaked up the stairs.

Rudy would need good fifteen minutes to hang up all the laundry, that would give her enough time.

She pulled open a drawer and fished out her brand new re lingerie.

Smiling she stripped out of her clothes and looked in the mirror.

Granted she wasn't twenty anymore, but she still was slim and looked good.

She opened the bun she had made and combed with her fingers through her hair.

"You look sexy", she told her reflection and grabbed her silken bathrobe.

Silently she opened the door.

Sneaking up to the stairs, she opened dropped the red, silken slip.

Rudy would understand the message. No doubt about that.

A few steps away she dropped the bra, before she opened the bathroom door and laid the bathrobe on the floor.

She hold a hand into the water and was satisfied with its temperature.

Smiling she stepped into the tube, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her body and waiting for her husband.

She closed her eyes and listened.

There! That was the creak of the second stair. Now he would have found the slip.

She listened on, hearing him coming nearer and nearer, only stopping to pick up the bra.

A knock on the door and he stepped inside.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Rudy stood in the door, holding up her bra, a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"Ah, Darling, good that you are here. Would you please wash my back?", she said, her voice had a seductive note to it.

"Should I stay out of the tube or can I come in?", he asked, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, all the while looking at her.

She looked into the water and then back up at him with a sexy smile and said, " Oh, please, come in."

Rudy smirked and started to strip.

Beate leaned back and meowed, while she thought ' Yes, I have a _VERY_ good sex-live.'

-THE END-


End file.
